


your string of lights is still bright to me

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world of tarnished and broken things<br/>you shine</p>
            </blockquote>





	your string of lights is still bright to me

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little hesitant to post this one, but I'm postin' anyways! XD I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I've not seen the latest episode yet, so this came from _nowhere._ So. Yeah.  
>  I've not read many comics Cassie's in, but in the cartoon, she seems so bright and happy and :D, so, yeah. XD Enjoy~
> 
> Edit: The new title of this poem is from "Innocent" by Taylor Swift.  
> And yes, I do quite like Taylor Swift. Don't judge. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this poem.

you're the light in the dark  
in a world of tarnished and broken things  
you're the one thing  
that always shines  
you pierce the dark  
you shine  
shine with an otherworldly light  
in this dark, defeated world  
you're the one constant, unfailing source of light  
so please,  
stay bright  
never  
ever  
ever  
change


End file.
